Guten Tag und Auf Wiedersehen
by Sirastar
Summary: Wie könnte eine Begegnung von Kaito und Conan im Alltag aussehen?


Guten Tag und Auf Wiedersehen

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Gosho Aoyama. 

Da es sich hierbei wirklich nur um einen kurzen One Shot handelt bitte ich einfach zu lesen. Jegliche Zusammenfassung würde schon zu viel verraten.

"Gesprochen"  
-Gedanken-

Guten Tag und Auf Wiedersehen

„Oh man, ich fasse es immer noch nicht das du mich am ersten Tag der Sommerferien wieder hier her geschleift hast und das auch noch in aller Herr Gotts frühe", lamentierte Kaito während er neben seiner Freundin Aoko her lief.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, erstens ist neun Uhr morgens nicht aller Herr Gotts frühe und zweitens bist du doch auch sonst ein Frühaufsteher." „Aber nicht wenn wir endlich Ferien haben, da wollte ich endlich mal so richtig faul sein und ausschlafen." „Das kannst du noch oft genug, also meckere nicht so viel oder das erste was ich mir heute kaufe wird sonst ein Fischbrötchen sein."

Auf dieses Argument hin erwiderte der junge Magier nichts mehr. Fisch am ersten Tag der Ferien war wirklich das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, aber es nervte ihn das Aoko diese Karte immer dann ausspielte wenn Sie es brauchte. Dieses blöde Sommerfest fand jedes Jahr zum Beginn der Sommerferien in Ekoda statt, also warum musste er da Jahr für Jahr mit hin. Die Stadt war vollgepackt mit Menschen, Verkaufsständen, laufenden Verkäufern und anderen kuriosen Gestalten. Mit anderen Worten es war heiß, voll und laut.

„Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht ich weiß das du früher oder später heute deinen Spaß haben wirst wenn du anfängst anderen Streiche zu spielen", sagte Aoko nun in einem sanfteren Ton als Sie das doch genervte Gesicht von Kaito sah. Es war immer mühevoll ihn am ersten Tag der Ferien in die Stadt zu kriegen aber bisher hatten Sie immer ihren Spaß gehabt und das wollte Sie auch dieses Jahr nicht missen und tatsächlich hellte sich endlich seine Miene auf. „Na mal sehen was ich mir dann für später noch einfallen lasse."

„Hallo Aoko, hallo Kuroba. Ich hätte nicht erwartet euch hier anzutreffen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, bei deren Klang sich Kaito die Haare zu Berge stellten. Sofort sank seine Laune wieder in den Keller.

-Bitte nicht der- betete er noch in Gedanken, aber da er die Stimme seines Klassenkameraden schon gehört hatte gab es kaum Hoffnung ihm zu entkommen.

„Hakuba, einen schönen guten Morgen. Ich dachte du wolltest gestern Abend schon nach England zu deiner Mutter fliegen", begrüßte Aoko den blonden Jungen höfflich.

„Der Besuch bei meiner Mutter verzögert sich um ein paar Tage weil mein Flug ausgefallen ist und ich habe erst für Freitag einen neunen Flug bekommen."

„Das ist schade, aber schön dass es nur eine kurze Verzögerung ist. Bist du allein hier?"

„Ja bin ich, du weißt doch, dass ich sonst neben der Schule viel auf dem Polizeirevier deines Vaters bin. Da ich jetzt also wirklich Freizeit habe wollte ich mich hier ein wenig umsehen."

„Toll begleite uns doch, je mehr desto lustiger", bot Aoko an, aber nach diesen Worten kam endlich wieder Bewegung in Kaito, welcher die ganze Zeit nur teilnahmslos zugehört hatte.

„Was nein, Aoko der erste Tag der Sommerferien ist unser Tag und mal ehrlich ich gehe Hakuba schon in der Schule genug auf die Nerven, da muss er das nicht noch in seiner raren freien Zeit ertragen."

„Ach Papperlapapp, ihr beiden solltet ohnehin endlich mal lernen miteinander klar zu kommen, da ist so was doch die passende Gelegenheit." Damit beendete Aoko die Diskussion und hackte sich frech bei den beiden Jungs ein. Egal welches Argument Kaito nun noch hervorbrachte, seine Freundin hörte nicht darauf und zog die beiden einfach mit sich.

Das Trio war so nun schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und Aoko war stolz darauf das Hakuba und Kaito sich noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen waren, aber die Tochter von Kommissar Nakamori wusste das diese Ruhe trügerisch war. Die drei liefen gerade in Richtung Einkaufszentrum als es versehentlich Aoko war die, das Thema Kaito Kid anschnitt. Kaito der etwas vor ihnen lief wollte sich wohl nicht an ihrem Gespräch beteiligen und so ließ Sie sich nur kurz von Hakuba erklären wie der Dieb bei seinem letzten Raubzug wieder entkommen war.

Kaito tat zwar unbeteiligt hörte aber jedes Wort das hinter ihm gesprochen wurde. Als Aoko das Thema Kid aufgriff und Hakuba sofort darauf ansprang und sein alter Ego vor Aoko wiedermal schlecht darstellte wäre er am liebsten herum gefahren um die Diskussion zu beenden, aber er würde sich sicher nicht vor jemandem wie Hakuba verraten. Zusätzlich musste er grinsen als er an das Gesicht dachte das Hakuba gemacht hatte als er ihn beim letzten Raubzug so perfekt imitiert hatte das sogar der Detektiv für wenige Sekunden an sich selbst gezweifelt hatte.

„Seine Leistungen sind in gewissem Masse beeindruckend auch wenn sein letzter Abgang, nach seinem fast perfekten Auftritt wenig Elegant war. Nicht wahr Kuroba", richtete der Blonde das Wort an den Magier.

„Was entschuldige ich habe gerade nicht zugehört." Tat Kaito überrascht und drehte den Kopf ein wenig das er nach hinten schauen konnte. „Ich sagte gerade das Kid's letzter Abgang nicht so elegant war wie üblich, aber ich schätze es war dennoch eleganter als deine Abgänge in der Schule."

-Ok es ist eindeutig er versucht mich wieder zu reizen, aber da hat er sich geschnitten- Dachte Kaito bei sich während er sich fast ganz herum drehte und nun Rückwärts vor den beiden herlief.

„Ich weiß wiedermal nicht worauf du hinaus willst, ich finde Kid toll, aber ich kann von mir guten Gewissens behaupten das meine Abgänge immer elegant sind und mit Sicherheit sind…" weiter konnte der junge Oberschüler nicht sprechen, denn er donnert Rückwärts in ein Hindernis das kleiner war als er und kippte über. Im Augenwinkel sah er einen Schatten der zu Boden ging und davon Überrascht schaffte er es nur bedingt sich abzufangen um nicht auf diesen Schatten drauf zu stürzen. Er hörte noch ein überrumpeltes „Autsch", bevor er seitlich daneben auf den Gehsteig knallte.

-Man das ist wirklich nicht mein Tag und so viel zu einem eleganten Abgang- Dachte er während er sich mühsam wieder aufrichtete.

„Oh mein Gott Conan hast du dir weh getan", ertönte neben ihm die besorgte Stimme eines Mädchens.

-Nein alles, wirklich alles bloß nicht ER-

Der junge Dieb schaffte es nur mit viel Mühe sein berühmtes Pokerface beizubehalten und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Neben ihm war tatsächlich gerade Ran Mori in die Hocke gegangen und zog den Jungen über den er gefallen war wieder auf die Beine.

-Ok bloß nichts anmerken lassen- Rief Kaito sich zur Ruhe und setze sofort eine besorgte Miene auf.

„Das tut mir sehr, sehr leid. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht verletzt Kleiner."

„Nein, nein es geht mir gut", antwortete das Kind das Kaito noch keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, aber Ran funkelte den Teenager nun wütend an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid ich habe nicht aufgepasst, bitte sagt wenn ich das wieder gut machen kann."

Noch bevor Ran antworten konnte bekam Kaito einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Das gibt es nicht, du lässt Ran so lange alleine und jetzt fällst du uns hier vor die Füße. Wirklich Shinichi du solltest dich schämen." Sonoko die das ganze bis eben beobachtet hatte konnte es nicht fassen ihren Schulkameraden und den Freund ihrer besten Freundin hier anzutreffen. „Wer zum Teufel ist Shinichi?" Fragte Kaito mit bewusst verwirrter Miene und gerade als Sonoko zu einer weiteren Schimpftriade ansetzen wollte hob Ran die Hand um ihre Freundin zu bändigen. „Sonoko Stopp, er sieht ihm ähnlich aber das ist nicht Shinichi."

„Was willst du mich veralbern, nur weil er seine Frisur geändert hat soll er das nicht sein, tut mir leid aber das ist etwas zu viel Ähnlichkeit für meinen Geschmack." „Damit hast du zwar Recht Sonoko, aber es sind nicht seine Augen."

Kaito der sich seinen Hinterkopf rieb und nun verwirrt zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her schaute zuckte im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder zusammen.

„Verdammt Kaito pass doch wirklich auf wo du hin läufst", schimpfte nun auch noch Aoko, während Hakuba neben ihr amüsiert grinste.

Ran und Sonoko bemerkten nun ebenfalls die beiden und Ran erkannte den blonden Jungen.

„Hakuba bist du das?" Fragte Sie höflich, woraufhin sich der Detektiv wieder beruhigte und dann an die beiden heran trat.

„Hallo Ran, lange nicht mehr gesehen und auch Hallo an dich Conan", begrüßte er Sie nun.  
„Wie denn, was denn, wo denn du kennst Ihn", begann Sonoko und deutete auf Hakuba. „Und er kennt den", nun deutete Sie auf den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Kaito „Und wer bist du, du siehst ja fast aus wie Ran. Was geht hier ab?"

„Nun mal ganz langsam, ich würde sagen wir suchen uns ein Cafe und dann fangen wir noch einmal bei null an", schlug Hakuba vor und die Mädchen stimmten sofort zu.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die sechs nun zusammen in einem Straßencafe und Ran ergriff als erste das Wort.

„Mein Name ist Ran Mori, das hier ist mein kleiner Schützling Conan Edogawa und das hier ist meine Freundin Sonoko Suzuki. Wir kommen aus Beika und wollten den ersten Tag der Ferien hier genießen." Da Aoko und Kaito die beiden unbekannten auf seiner Seite waren, übernahm Hakuba deren Vorstellung.

„Ich bin Saguru Hakuba und das sind meine Klassenkameraden Aoko Nakamori und Kaito Kuroba."

„Hakuba du arbeitest immer an den Kid Fällen mit, daher kommst du mir bekannt vor und du, hast du etwas mit Kommissar Nakamori zu tun?" legte nun Sonoko los.

„Ja in der Tat, er ist mein Vater und irgendwann wird er diesen kleinen Dieb schon schnappen." Aoko wusste nicht das Sie mit diesem Kommentar den Grundstein zu einer ausgedehnten Diskussion über Pro und Contra zu Kaito Kid gelegt hatte.

Kaito widmete sich indes seinem Getränk und versuchte so unauffällig wie nötig zu sein, während sich Ran mit Hakuba unterhielt und Sonoko und Aoko sich einen Schlagabtausch über Kid lieferten. Nach einiger Zeit fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Jungen der ihn scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete und nun plötzlich frech angrinste. „Du sag Mal bist du eigentlich auch ein Zauberer?"

„Wie bitte, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Und plötzlich verstummten die weiteren Gespräche und alle starrten auf den kleinen Jungen. „Nun Hakuba hat dich als Kaito Kuroba vorgestellt und ich glaube mich zu erinnern das ich in einem Album von Ran den Namen Kuroba schon einmal gelesen habe."

„Richtig mir kommt der Name auch bekannt vor", bestätigte Ran die Aussage des kleinen Jungen.

„Das liegt bestimmt daran, weil Kaito's Vater ein berühmter Magier gewesen ist. Ihr müsst wissen sein Vater war Toichi Kuroba der beste Magier in ganz Japan und Kaito kommt ganz nach seinem Vater", gab Aoko nun mit der Lebensgeschichte ihres Freundes an.

„Wie ist denn dann dein Standpunkt zu Kaito Kid?", fragte Conan weiter. „Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
„Na du hast dich die ganze Zeit bewusst aus der Diskussion zwischen Aoko und Sonoko herausgehalten, was für mich bedeutet das du eine eigene Meinung dazu hast und mich würde interessieren was ein Magier Kollege von Kid hält."

-Selbst in seiner Freizeit ist voll im Detektiv Modus, das ist ja lästig-

„Nun ja von seinen Fähigkeiten her ist Kid wirklich ein herausragender Magier das können auch andere Magier nicht leugnen."

„Ach ja besonders dann nicht, wenn man selbst der genannte Magier ist nicht wahr Kaito", mischte sich nun Hakuba ein und ganz bewusst hatte er Kaito beim Vornamen genannt.

„Geht das schon wieder los, wie oft muss ich es dir noch beweisen oder sagen ich bin nicht Kaito Kid."

„Du wirst es nie beweisen können, du hast genau die gleichen Fähigkeiten, die Statur, du kannst die Stimme verstellen, die Tricks und du hast die Kartenpistole. Zeig mir Mal einen anderen Magier der so was hat."

-Verdammt das macht er mit Absicht- Dachte Kaito während er versuchte seine Fassung zu behalten. Aber der Kommentar mit der Kartenpistole hatte gesessen, sowohl Sonoko als auch Conan starrten ihn durchdringend an. „Falls du Schlaumeier dich mal genauer mit Kid's Lebenslauf beschäftigt hättest, dann wüsstest du das ich die Kartenpistole zuerst hatte, sie ist mein Entwurf."

„Ach ja und wie kommt Kid an deinen Entwurf?"  
„Pff…keine Ahnung, er ist Magier und ein Dieb vielleicht hat er…" Doch noch bevor Kaito diesen Satz beenden konnte sprang ihm Sonoko wörtlich ins Gesicht. „Willst du damit sagen mein Kid-Sama hätte etwas von einem unbekannten kleinen Schulmagier wie dir gestohlen. Er mag Juwelen rauben aber so etwas ist unter seinem Niveau. Wenn du dich wirklich so auskennst wer sagt uns dann, das die Pistole nicht wirklich ein alter Entwurf von Kid ist den du oder vielleicht sogar schon ein Vater kopiert haben."

„Das gehört zur Ehre unter richtigen Magiern so was macht man einfach nicht." Fauchte Kaito zurück, während er aufgesprungen war und so Sonoko nun gegenüber stand.

„Soll das jetzt etwa heißen Kaito Kid sei kein richtiger Magier?"

„Es soll nur heißen, dass er vielleicht nichts von der Ehre unter Magiern hält."

„Kaito Kid hat mehr Ehre als jeder andere Magier auf der Welt, ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum das Motto: Niemand wird verletzt. Also schäm dich so etwas zu behaupten."

-Man die ist ja fast schlimmer, als alle Detektive zusammen-

„Ja Kuroba, schäm dich und gib es endlich zu, immerhin stehst du hier deinem größten Fan und zwei Detektiven gegenüber, da bringt es nichts es noch weiter zu leugnen", mischte sich nun wieder Hakuba in das Gespräch ein und jetzt war es endgültig für ihn zu fiel. Sommerfest hin oder her, Aoko hin oder her, er war in zivil und damit musst er nicht an seiner Engelsgeduld festhalten die er sich als Kid ebenfalls zu Eigen gemacht hatte und daher würde er nun verschwinden.

Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden wurden Sonoko und der gesamte Tisch von einer Rauchwolke eingenebelt und als diese Verschwunden war, war auch Kaito verschwunden.

Sonoko die nun mehr als verwirrt dreinschaute wollte schon etwas Fragen als Hakuba am Tisch, von einem Ellenbogen getroffen schmerzlich zusammenzuckte und dabei auf keuchte.

„Verdammt noch mal Hakuba, es ist wirklich immer das gleiche mit Euch und wenn Kaito etwas genauso gut kann wie Kid, dann ist es zu verschwinden. Das heißt wir sehen ihn für heute nicht mehr." Zum ersten Mal konnte Aoko wirklich verstehen, warum Kaito oftmals so aggressiv auf Hakuba reagierte. Ihr ging Kaito's Getue und sein Fan von Kaito Kid sein auch auf die Nerven, aber er war immerhin ihr bester Freund und nun war er mit Sicherheit auch Sauer auf Sie, weil Sie ihn hier her geschleift hatte. Die Stimme des jungen Conan holte Aoko dann wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Du glaubst nicht das dein Freund Kaito und Kid ein und derselbe sind oder?"

Auch wenn der Inhalt der Frage Aoko ebenfalls nervte so besänftigte Sie der sanfte Ausdruck in diesen blauen Kinderaugen.

„Nein das glaube ich nicht, Kaito ist manchmal ein Idiot und ich persönlich denke er wäre gerne wie Kid, aber er war während Raubzügen von Kid schon mehrmals mit mir zusammen und er hilft meinem Vater immer wieder Sicherungen und Fallen zu verbessern. Aber der beste Beweis dafür das er nicht Kid ist, ist die Tatsache das ich Kaito schon einmal in einem Kid Kostüm gesehen habe und er bewegt sich darin nicht mal halb so elegant wie der Dieb."

„Dann denke ich das du Recht hast und Kaito kann froh sein eine so liebe Freundin zu haben", meinte Conan während er Aoko ein zuckersüßes lächeln schenkte so das, diese doch tatsächlich errötete.

„Das hast du aber lieb gesagt Conan", stimmte Ran ihrem Schützling zu und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durch die Haare.

„Ausnahmsweise stimme ich dem Dreikäsehoch zu und es tut mir leid das ich ihn mit meiner Rede vergrault habe, immerhin ist er ja doch ein recht schnuckeliger Typ", endschuldigte sich nun auch Sonoko bei Aoko.

Während Aoko abwinkte und meinte das Kaito sich schon wieder einkriegen würde, sprang Conan von seinem Stuhl und lief mit einem „Ich bin mal kurz auf der Toilette davon."

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bevor Conan den Jungen der bis vor wenigen Minuten noch bei ihnen gewesen war, an einem Brunnen sitzen sah. Er schien tief in Gedanken verloren zu sein, denn er merkte nicht wie sich der kleine Grundschüler näherte.

„Die Mädchen sind sich nun einig das du nicht Kid bist und ich bin hier um mich für Sonoko's Verhalten zu entschuldigen." Sprach Conan ihn dann plötzlich an. Es war nur Kaito's guten Reflexen zu verdanken dass er aus Schreck kein Bad im Brunnen nahm.

„Und wie kommen Sie nun doch zu dieser Meinung?", fragte Kaito vorsichtig.

„Ich habe Sie davon überzeugt", sagte der Junge daraufhin stolz.

Etwas irritiert musterte Kaito sein Gegenüber, aber er musste weiter den ungläubigen spielen um nicht aufzufallen.

„Warum sollten Sie auf ein Kind hören und wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

Das Grinsen das sich jetzt auf den Lippen des Kindes bildete jagte dem Magier eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ganz einfach Ran respektiert meine Meinung und viele Erwachsenen vertrauen der Redewendung: Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund." Noch bevor Kaito weiterfragen konnte sprach der Grundschüler weiter.

„Auch wenn ich tiefen Respekt für Hakuba als Detektiv hege, so war diese Situation einfach nur unfair. Wir haben alle unser Leben und unsere Geheimnisse und manchmal sind die Gründe warum wir Geheimnisse hüten gefährlich, besonders für die Personen um uns herum."

Nach diesen Worten wandte sich Conan ab und machte sich daran zu den anderen zurück zu kehren.

„Außerdem hast du was gut bei mir und daher würde ich dich genauso wenig verraten wie du mich. Ich kann jedoch nur hoffen, dass es dieses Geheimnis auch wirklich wert ist."

Kaito hatte verstanden, seinem Rivalen konnte er nichts vormachen, aber dieses Verhalten verstärkte nur den Respekt den er vor ihm hatte.

„Glaub mir mein Freund, ich würde es nicht tun wenn es das Risiko nicht Wert wäre."  
„Das denke ich mir, also bis zum nächsten Mal", antwortete Conan und lief davon.

Das leise „Bis zum nächsten Mal Shinichi", hörte er nicht mehr.

Ende


End file.
